Complications
by magicaltears
Summary: I know everyone’s done something like this, but I figured I would give it a try. It’s just Olivia's thoughts on leaving for Oregon. I may add Elliot's up if I get any reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Complications

Author: Britt A.K.A. Sky

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I own nothing! Dick Wolf owns everything that has to do with Law and Order! Lucky man!

Author's Note: This is my first SVU fic but definitely not my first fic. I've been writing for years now, but I normally stick to Buffy the Vampire Slayer fics. So wish me luck! Reviews are begged for and cherished!

Summary: I know everyone's done something like this, but I figured I would give it a try. It's just Olivia and Elliot's thoughts after Olivia leaves for Oregon. It's been a while since I've seen 'Informed' so pardon me if things are wrong, if you notice something that's not right, definitely let me know.

Spoilers: Anything goes. I only see spoilers for Informed and a little bit of Raw and Fault but you never know.

Author's Note 2: I am a huge EO shipper so any of the stories that I write in the future, as well as this one, will all either have EO or hint towards EO! K? K.

Olivia's P.O.V.

I'm not really sure when I decided to leave here. New York has been my home forever, yet for some reason, it seems to get smaller and smaller everyday.

I look around my apartment and notice for some reason it looks empty, even though I'm not taking anything with me. The FBI paid my rent for the next month and have assured me they will pay it until I get back.

My locks are being changed tomorrow so no one can get in here while I'm gone. I tried to explain to Dana that it wasn't necessary as no one except myself has a key, but apparently it's standard procedure.

My cell phone account has already been suspended. Once again I asked Dana why I couldn't just turn the phone off but still keep it activated so my voice-mail would still be on. She informed me that since there was no telling how long I'd be gone, it would just make more sense to suspend the account.

No more 'Hi it's Olivia, leave me a message and I'll call you right back' when someone called my phone. Now an operator in an electronically cheery voice says "We're sorry, the number you are trying to reach has been disconnected or is no longer in service. Please check the number and try your call again"

It's like I don't even exist. Even my badge and my gun has been taken away from me. The two things that define me most, define every essence of who I am, are gone.

No one knows where I'm going, hell I don't even know where I'm going, but that's not what concerns me the most.

What concerns me is no one knows that I'm going period. Sure the FBI and Dana know that I'm leaving, but they're the ones I'm leaving for so they don't count.

Cragen will find out tomorrow when he gets a call from the feds. He's not going to be happy, especially since no one gave him a heads up. I know how he feels. I only found out today that I was leaving tomorrow.

Casey is going to be irritated because once again no one informed her of something major happening, if you call me leaving SVU for an unknown period of time major that is.

Much will probably go on about how I'm going over to the dark side and ramble on about conspiracies and such.

Fin will just groan when Munch starts talking and probably curse my name because I'm the reason that he's on his latest conspiracy theory. Then my name will be cursed for a whole separate reason, that reason's name is Elliot.

I know he's going to be highly upset with me for leaving. Not because of the fact, but because once again I'm not telling him. Except this time it's worse, this time I wont just be down at Computer Crimes, I'm leaving the city, hell I'm leaving the state. I know Fin and Munch are going to have a field day trying to control Elliot and his temper. It's not an easy job, but someone's got to take on the responsibility. I've been doing it for 7 years and frankly I need a break.

Unfortunately my break is coming in the form of an undercover gig. I hope I'm back soon, I know I'm going to miss everyone, from Munch's thoughts on the government, to Elliot starting fights with me just for the sake of fighting, I'm going to miss them all.

TBC…Maybe! Okay I decided to leave it here. I may put Elliot's P.O.V. on here if I get any reviews for this, if not, I wont. Lol.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing! If I did, I wouldn't be a broke college student!

Author's Note: Okay, This chapter is sort of an intro into the next one. It's basically just the conversation between Elliot, Fin and Munch when they find out about Liv being gone. The next one will be Elliot's thoughts. Also, if you want me to do a chapter of Fin and Munch's thoughts, let me know!

Elliot's P.O.V.

Let me just tell you one thing, I HATE Dana Lewis, otherwise known as Star. She's a nice woman and everything, but good god every time she's around I almost get killed! The last time, I got shot…This time, I almost got blown up.

As I walked in the precinct, I knew something was off. It didn't take me long to realize that Olivia wasn't around…I shrugged it off to her either out for coffee or talking to Cragen. Hopefully she was out getting coffee, I could definitely use a cup.

"I thought you got blown up?"

I had to laugh at that, it was typical Munch. No pleasantries, no anything. Straight to the point.

"Yeah well, why put me out of my misery?"

"Welcome home man, glad your okay."

I had to smile at that. Tough guy Fin still saying he's glad I'm okay.

"Well thanks."

That's when I noticed something odd.

"What's with Liv's desk?"

I barely registered Munch's response of "Little early for spring cleaning"

I called out to the captain asking "Where's Liv"

He came over to me, by the look on his face I knew whatever he was going to say I wasn't going to like.

"Temporary reassignment."

"Where?"

He shook his head.

"Cant say"

She still workin' with the Feds on that eco-terror case?

He gave me the same look as well as the same response.

"Cant say"

"How long is she gone for?"

The response I got wasn't one I wanted. I expected to get 'a few days' or 'a week.'

"Real estate is at a premium around here. We need the desk for your new partner."

I barely stopped myself from shooting daggers at my boss.

"My _temporary_ new partner."

Cragen simply looked at me.

"Okay."

I turned towards Munch and Fin in disbelief.

"She wouldn't leave without saying anything."

I noticed Fin shooting a look at Munch.

"That's something my partner would do, not yours."

I picked up the phone and dialed a number that I've known by heart for years. I decided not to acknowledge the fact that I know my partners number better than I know my wife's. When I heard a voice that wasn't Liv's, I just stared at the phone in disbelief.

"What is this a joke?"

I barely heard Munch ask me 'what?'

Instead of explaining, I put the phone on speaker so both could hear it, hopefully they would both tell me I was crazy or deaf and not hearing what I thought I was hearing.

"We're sorry, you have reached a number that has been disconnected or is no longer in service…"

All three of us looked at each other in confusion.

"What the hell is going on?"

TBC! Okay, I know this was one was basically just the conversation that we saw on the show. I'm going to make a 3rd part of this where it's actually Elliot's thoughts and such. But I wanted to add this in here. Hopefully the next part will be out in a few days! Please review!


End file.
